Digimon Xtreme (PP)
Digimon Xtreme is a planned fanfiction serie created and edited by Mr.Oakzzz, as well as the first serie planned to be released on fanfiction.net. Plot Overview Decades ago, when the digital world was first created, it stabilized thanks to the main computer server core Yggdrasil. As "King Drasil" wished for his people, the digimon, to be a happy and peaceful race, he wanted to make the digiworld a "perfect" place. However, one's luck is another's bad luck. In order for Yggdrasil to make the digiworld as peaceful as he could, he had to create a paralell dimension to the digiworld, known as the dark cosmos (similar to the dark ocean in Digimon adventure 02). He banished all negative things to this cosmos and allowed the digimon to live peacefully in the digiworld. However, as the digiworld began to become overpopulated, Yggdrasil had no other choice but to eventually begin to banish even digimon to the dark cosmos, eventually corrupting them. The digimon lost faith in their king and turned their back on him. Feeling abandonned, Yggdrasil began prepaing to wipe out all treacherous digimon, sparing only those who believed in him and allowing them to move to a new digital world (project arc). However, some digimon managed to survive through accuring the x-antibody and followed Yggdrasil to this world, along with the digimon sovreigns, who had now taken on the role as "gods" for the digimon who had abandonned Yggdrasil. Feeling that there can only be one "king", Yggdrasil orders the royal knights to eliminate the sovreigns and everyone who follows them. Driven to their knees, the sovreigns splits their power in half, releasing six digivices and calls for help. Characters Ace Nagasaki (Nagasaki Esu) : Ace is the first to receive the S.O.S from Azulongmon, and was thus the first one to find his digivice. He found it during a field trip with his class to a mountain region close to the city he lived in. At times, he can be pretty stubborn and often gets slapped in the face by his teammate Amy Kuchiki when he gets on her nerves. Despite this, he has a strong sense of justice and never gives up, once he have made up his mind. He is partnered with Coronamon. Amy Kuchiki (Kuchiki Aimi) : Amy is in the same grade as Ace and the two takes chemistry together. Unlike most girls her age, she doesn't care too much about what other people thinks about her and just does what makes her feel happy. Despite the resemblence between hers and Aces behaviour, he often gets on her nerves and Amy is never late to let him know this. She aquired her digivice after she found it in the cafeteria, in a trash can and was the third in total to find one, after Ace and Sasuke. She is partnered with Fanbeemon. Sasuke Kagame (Kagame Sasuke) : Sasuke was named after the famed ninja Sasuke Sarutobi by his grandfather who wanted him to carry on the family tradition of becoming a master of martial arts. As his parents died when he was very young, he was raised to accomplish this by his grandfather. Despite showing of great progress in this particular area, he feels empty and unsatisfied. As he has been training since he was a child, he haven't had the time to make any friends and have a hard time communicationg with others. Unlike the others, Sasuke's digivice appeared in front of him rather than him randomly finding it. He was the second to aquire one, after Ace, and is partnered with Ryudamon. Villains Yggdrasil Yggdrasil is the main computer that keeps the digital world stable and online. After losing the digimons faith however, he has become corrupt and only accepts complete respect and obidience from its underlings. He did not hesitate to launch war against the digimon sovreigns when he thought they threatened his rule. Dark Digidestined The dark digidestined were a group of children that was abducted by Yggdrasil and was corrupted to become his personal counterpart to the digidestined the sovreigns sent after. They were partnered with four corrupt digimon from the dark cosmos, as a proof that Yggdrasil was always willing to give everyone a second chance, as long as they agreed to serve him.